Unity
Unity (ユニティ Yuniti) is the main antagonist of ''One of Us Must Go'' and is overall the final boss of the Atsuiaka Pretty Cure series. He is a GAIA robot that went berserk and started a robot revolution against Doctor Eggman and the Snow halation pretty cure!, and has an evil plan to control the Earth using brain signals so he can tell everyone what to do. He has got all of Akiakaihana, but he isn't done yet, he has to get everyone else, but the citizens of Umihana are very resistant. Outside of the Eggman Empire, Unity goes by the alias Tadashi Kurosawa (黒澤正 Kurosawa Tadashi), despite his Caucasian appearance. Bio * Knows how to get peoples' attention * Manipulative * Always has a smile on his face ** (as long as he's not with Karin) * Has destructive tendencies. * As a "lead unit", he shows no remorse. * More optimistic than his peers. * Won't stop for anything. Relationships * Plum - Unity's secretary, but she has a huge, one-sided crush on Tadashi. He only keeps her around because she does her job best. Plum does not know that Tadashi is Unity and isn't a human or an elf. * Tojo Nozomi, Yazawa Niko, Ayase Eli - Wanted by many species of aliens, and they are all wanted on Unity's tracklist. They managed to get away while the other Snow halation Cures were controlled by the GAIA. * Cure Reverie, Cure Allure, Cure Panacea - Unity doesn't really care about them, he just wants them to be gone. * Cure Pegasus - Pegasus is the only one of the Cures that Unity knows well. Her civilian form is Ai Miyazaki, which sounds awfully familiar to a girl he knew, Ai Miyashita. Due to their first names being the same, Unity respects Miyazaki, even though she is his enemy. He tried to convert her into one of them because of an obsession, but he fails. History SnowPC Episode 50 In one of the Snow halation Cures' weekly performances of Snow halation at Gyoko Street, Unity sets off a little... tranquilizer shooting... or something. Talk about a big t*****ist move. Episode 27 Tadashi has finally got Ai into his grasp after making her fall in love with him. He gives her a little bit of sparkly, pink lotion on her face so she can join his crew. She says yes, but as long as her face stays pink. Little does she know, that's acid (Ai doesn't end with her face melting off but still). Ai gets the lotion out of her face and her system and punches him in the face. Songs His robot voice actor, Kyohei Kujo, only made one song as this character. * Un Seul et Unique, Fantastique! Trivia * His rebellion is an influence to some robots in Russia, who decide to "show who's boss and kill everyone", according to Cure Allure. * Unity's reference image is the 11th Doctor, and his enemies are robots, and that's the joke. * His code number is M-7070. Nobody knows this but himself, Eggman, and the six guards in his office, but it isn't important. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Category:One of Us Must Go Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Robots